fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Cobalt R
Logo designed by . Cobalt R is a community-developed racing game inspired by the likes of the Mario Kart series and Sonic R. The project was launched by Lone Planet on July 6, 2018, for the Nintendo Switch, Nintendo DSGo, Pharo, The V², and TimeStrike Neo consoles, as well as Steam, with future ports on other platforms planned. Gameplay Cobalt R is generally quite similar to most racing games, where the player must go up against opponents and attempt to beat as many as possible to the goal. The game takes cues from the Mario Kart series in that special items can be picked up from boxes; these items will either help the character using them or hinder other racers. Some characters ride in vehicles, and others race on foot. All characters can jump to cross gaps and reach higher areas, as well as ram into an opponent and knock them a certain distance. There are five weight classes in the game: Feather, Light, Medium, Cruiser, and Heavy. Each playable character has five basic stats: *'Speed' (how fast the character moves); *'Acceleration' (how quickly they build up speed in a certain amount of time); *'Handling' (how well they turn); *'Jump' (how high they can jump); *'Power' (how far they push an opponent upon ramming into them) Characters and vehicles can be customized with a variety of tools to enhance certain stats. Before every race in Cobalt R, you are able to look over the track to see what kinds of tools will be useful and set up your character/vehicle accordingly. This adds a layer of strategy to races, allowing you to build upon your strengths and weaknesses and use them to your advantage. Rings from the Sonic the Hedgehog series are scattered over every track. They can be used as currency to purchase new equipment for racers, bet on R-Net races, or participate in minigames in Canto Bight. Grand Prix Choose any available Cup and race through all of its tracks in order, attempting to gain as high of a position as possible. At the end, you will receive a trophy (third place or higher) and a ranking based on how well you performed in the overall Cup. Possible rankings are F, E, D, C, B, A, one star, two stars, and three stars. Quick Race Race on any track you have unlocked with up toeight other players. You can create custom rules for games, including which items can be used, only foot/vehicle racers, etc. Ring Race Like Grand Prix, Ring Race takes you through a full Cup of your choice. However, your goal is to pick up the most Rings rather than get ahead of other racers. Time Attack Try and beat the lowest time on a track, then challenge yourself and/or your friends to beat that time. It just goes on from that point. R-Net Cobalt R's online gameplay mode, R-Net, allows players to race with each other over the internet in tournaments, parties, etc.. Cross-play functionality is enabled, so you can join a play session regardless of which console you are using. Canto Bight Straight from the Star Wars franchise comes Canto Bight, a vast coastal casino city on the desert planet of Cantonica. Here, you can participate in casino games using the Rings you've earned, have races on the racetrack, and unlock classic racing video games over time. You can also explore the city as you please. Rules *All characters must be balanced. So, no "joke characters" or unnecessarily overpowered characters. These characters will be removed on sight. *If you do not have time to fully set up a character entry before publishing, make sure you finish said entry within a week. Otherwise, your character will be removed from the page. *When adding items, make sure they have a legitimate purpose. Do not add items that do nothing, break the game, etc. as a "joke". *Cups (series of tracks) can have up to four tracks, or eight in terms of World Cups. When adding cups, give a brief description and a picture (if available) for each track, explaining how the track is set up and listing any gimmicks racers will come across. **A complete cup has all four/eight tracks listed and described. If you put up an incomplete cup, you will have a week to fill in any remaining details; if this is not done within the week, your cup will be removed. *Gameplay modes will be added over time by . You can suggest new modes in the comments, but do not add them without the creator's permission or they will be removed. Roster Cups Normal Cups Mallet Cup Statue Mario Cup World Cups TBA Items Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Community Projects Category:Racing Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Nintendo DSGo Games Category:Pharo Games Category:V2 Games Category:TimeStrike Neo Games Category:Steam Games Category:Fan Characters